Jealously
by snowwinter486
Summary: Five times Wakana was jealous when they were with Mikoshiba, one time Mikoshiba was jealous. Wakana/Mikoshiba


Warning: mainly Wakana/Mikoshiba + other/Mikoshiba, fan-girls, cursing, fighting, puppy love, MANGA-VERSE, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Four times (and people) Wakana got jealous of, one time Mikoshiba did.

-x-

**One: Shinjo, get away from him.**

Wakana narrowed his eyes as Shinjo and Mikoshiba talked together against the wall in back corner of the classroom.

It must have been interesting, seeing the fact that Mikoshiba was grinning his head off like a kid that got a new toy and was currently bragging it off, while Shinjo just softly smiled at the male, having more fun looking and listening rather than being apart of the conversation.

"Hey, Mikoshiba?" they were very close together, Shinjo standing so that his arm would bend and rest against the wall, his head titled down to face the smaller male.

"Hai?" and Mikoshiba, all innocent Mikoshiba, looked up at the male.

Squeals erupted around them, from girls, as they started to take pictures, crying out, "TEAM SHINJO!"

"H-hey! 100 yen per picture!" Yagi's voice rang out, "And 500 yen for a good one!"

While ruffling sounds were heard, Shinjo sighed.

Wakana smirked and walked over, grabbing Mikoshiba's hand and muttering to Shinjo, "Mine."

Mikoshiba, in turn, blushed darkly and Shinjo's eyes darkened.

**Two: Sekikawa, you have fast legs, use them.**

It was because Sekikawa was walking together with Mikoshiba, leaning in close to the male, their arms brushing together, almost never leaving, as they laughed together.

Wakana sighed loudly behind Mikoshiba, his careful eyes on him, and then, very casually, Sekikawa slid his hand around Mikoshiba's hips, bringing him closer as his face became more serious, "Hey, Mikoshiba..."

"Hai?" looking up innocently, Sekikawa looked at his lips, and was trying to bring them closer when Wakana kicked him forward.

Taking his spot, and grabbing Mikoshiba's hand, who blushes in turn, he smirks at the fallen male.

"Wanna try me?" he dared.

Sekikawa was smart enough to just keep walking, and stay away from Mikoshiba.

**Three: Aniya, you have women, not Mikoshiba.**

A pat on Mikoshiba's head as the male leaned in close, Mikoshiba turned his head to face the male that was behind him. Who was almost also pinning him down to the desk, successfully trapping him, he smirked.

"Hello, captain, fancy meeting you here," he whispered huskily against Mikoshiba's ear.

A confused look came upon the male's face and he blushed, squirming slightly and replied, "But we see each other everyday..."

"But not the way I want to," Aniya replied, "...Can you help me with something?"

Eagar to help Mikoshiba grinned, "Sure!"

"Well you see, down here, it's getting uncomfortable-"

"Mikoshiba!" perking up immediantly to the sound of the voice, Mikoshiba sprang up, knocking Aniya over, and before anything else ran to be with Wakana.

Who just glared at Aniya with a smirk and pulling Mikoshiba closer.

**Four: No Akaboshi, fan-girls like Wakana/Mikoshiba over Akaboshi/Mikoshiba.**

Wakana narrowed his eyes at the new male, who was getting all cozy with Mikoshiba, who just latched onto him like a lost puppy.

"Mikoshiba," turning to stare at large eyes, Wakana smiled, patting the head before the said captain was yanked out of his grip and onto Akaboshi's lap.

"Oh, Captain," a mutter before Mikoshiba desperately tried to get away, earning a moan from Akaboshi, "Please, I don't think I'll be able to hold back," he whispered across the bass of the neck.

Wakana twitched and when he was ready to do something, Mikoshiba whimpered.

"W-Wakana," he whispered.

Wakana smirked and kissed the male's forehead, "I'm right here. Let's go to practice, okay?" nodding eagarly the two lover-birds walked out and Akaboshi sighed and took out a notebook.  
"I'll use a pick-up line tomorrow..."

Nonetheless, Wakana had a busy daily life schedule.

**One: Dates, and little sisters**

"Um... W-Wakana-san?" the catcher looked up at his captain.

"What's wrong, Mikoshiba?"

"A-Are you free for... Thursday?" the quiet voice seemed to echo in Wakana's mind.

"No, why?" he grinned at the male, who visibly deflated.

"N-no, it's... nothing..." and Wakana only felt slightly bad when the male started to sniff rather pathetically.

"If I were you, Wakana," Sekikawa said, licking his lips, "I'd be careful... Oi! Mikoshiba, are you free on Thursday?"

"Eh? Oh..." eyes looked at Wakana, "N..No..."

"Would you like to go to the ramen stand by the school after practice then?"

Before, the innocent Mikoshiba would've plainly said 'yes', "I'm sorry, but... I can't."

"Eh?"

Aniya scowled, this was the first time Mikoshiba really rejected someone from the baseball team.

"I... I don't want to be with someone... other than..." a blush, "Wakana-san," a soft voice, saying the name so delicately, as though it shouldn't be broken.

A sigh, and Sekikawa left, Aniya rolling his eye before following, and Shinjo already gone.

"Ne, ne, nii-chan!" looking at his middle-school, little sister, Wakana sighed.

"What, Miku?"

"Who's that?" she pointed at the person behind, him and low and behold.

Mikoshiba was standing there, shock and hurt written all over his face, and tears welling up his eyes.

"W-Wakana-san?" he asked.

"M-Mikoshiba! It's not what it looks like!"

"Wakana-san, I... I understand that you're not satisfied with me... and that you're planning on leaving me, but..." he took a step foreword and smashed their lips together, "I wanted just that... one more time..."

Tears streaming down his face, Wakana sighed as he pulled the shorter male into an embrace.

"Wakana-san?"

"Don't leave me without a chance to explain myself, alright?" a sniffle, but Mikoshiba nodded against the large shoulder, as he clenched the older male into a hug, "That," he pointed at the girl, "Is my younger sister, we don't have, and never will be an item."

"sniff... sniff..." Mikoshiba looked up.

"But... I wouldn't mind if you became jealous like that again," Wakana said, a small blush dusting his cheeks, "It... It was really cute."

And thus, the next day, Wakana walked in with a bruise on his face and Mikoshiba grinning happily.

The two connected by their hands intertwined.


End file.
